Little Wonders
by gypsypie44
Summary: one shot. angelajordan. read and review please!


Jordan/Angela one –shot

Little Wonders:

"You cant just like, lie, like that!"

"I didn't lie to you, Angela!"

Rain continued to pour from the sky, soaking both Jordan and Angela to the bone. Angela stood in the middle of the darkened street starring straight into the eyes of Jordan Catalano.

"How can I trust you? You've lied before! How can I believe any thing you say?"

Jordan could tell her cheeks were tear stained in the moonlight and it broke his heart.

"Angela, please, I've changed for the better, and its all because of you."

"I can't believe you would cheat on me, again! And I forgave you! I trusted you and you broke my heart again!" She cried into the night.

"How can you believe the vicious lies of those kids at school who are just jealous of what we have . . . had." He finished quietly, hating the way he had to end it.

"I loved you Jordan, and you just threw it all away. Well I hope it was worth it." She ran a heavy hand through the hair that was plastered to her head. "I can't do this, not anymore, goodbye Jordan."

She turned on her heel and crossed her arms over her chest, trying to keep warm. She started to walk off towards her house, attempting to hide the shivers that were running down her spine. She choked back a sob, she would not cry, she deserved better. She would not cry.

Meanwhile Jordan stood there, visibly shocked, as he watched Angela's retreating figure in a haze.

'She loves me. This is too good to be true, she loves me.'

His shock wore off and he finally realized Angela was halfway down the street. He raced down the street at a full sprint to catch up to Angela.

"Angela! Angela, please, stop! Angela!" He yelled into the rain with no prevail.

He finally caught up to her and ran a few feet in front of her, turned around and reached his arms out to stop her from going any farther.

"Jordan, please. Don't make this any harder on me. I . . . I have nothing to say to you." She tried to say confidently but failed miserably.

"What did you say?"

"Jordan, please." She begged.

"No, please, what did you say?" He finished softly in a barely audible whisper.

She sighed, defeated.

"I said, I love you . . . loved you." She whispered.

His breathe caught in his throat; this was the moment he has been waiting for ever since he caught a glimpse of her crimson red hair in the hallway.

"Loved?" He questioned, scared of her response.

"Yes Jordan, loved. You betrayed me, again! I can't love you anymo . . . "She was cut off by his lips on hers.

At first she fought it but couldn't resist the urge she had been fighting all night.

"I love you." Jordan whispered into her ear as they broke apart.

She began to release a stream of silent tears.

"Please, don't. Don't say something that's supposed to be sacred and meaningful to try and change my mind. Don't use my feelings."

Her eyes were closed as the tears kept rolling. He lifted his hands up to her face and slowly began to wipe the tears away with his thumbs.

"Angela, Angela please look at me." He grabbed both arms gently forcing her to open her eyes.

"Please, just listen to me." His voice sounded like it was ready to break.

She silently nodded.

"I did not cheat on you again. People are filling your head with lies because they don't want to see us happy. But you have to be stronger then their words. You have to believe in us enough to let their just roll off your shoulder. Im not saying they don't hurt, but that's why we have each other. Please believe me when I say that I am truly, madly, deeply, passionately, in love . . . with you." He stared her straight in the eye. "And only you Angela. I love you so much it hurts to look at you. Your it for me. I can't imagine not being with you because that would be like living without air. You're the reason I get up in the morning, Angela. Please don't give up on us, please." His soft words came to an end as tears fell down his cheeks.

His words hit Angela, hard. He loved her; he actually said those words she had dreamed about for so long. She collapsed into his arms and he held onto her with all his strength, as if he was never letting go."

"I love you too." She whispered gently into his ear.

The words cascaded through Jordan's body, producing pure joy. The words felt like they were only meant for him to hear.

"Oh, Angela. Please say you believe me." He pulled back to look at her face, but didn't release her.

She starred at his for a second. She looked straight into his eyes, into his soul. And at that moment she knew she could trust him.

"I do." She said confidently.

He could not hide the happiness that began radiating off his face.

"Please say you won't give up on us, that we can start fresh and that you till believe in us."

"I give you my whole heart, Jordan Catalano. I trust you." She smiled up and him and he beamed.

Their lips joined, slow at first but quickly getting more passionate.

Jordan broke the kiss.

"Let's get you out of the rain before you catch pneumonia." He grabbed her hand and began to lead her to his car.

She tugged on his hand and he turned around confused.

"Cant we just stay here, for a few more minutes, please. I want to remember this moment."

He smiled down at her and shook his head.

They closed the gap in between them and she rested her head against his chest, they were a perfect fit.

"She's my shelter from the storm." Jordan began singing in her ear and she let the smile slowly play across her face as they began to slow dance.

"She's the place to rest my head. Late at night she keeps me warm. I call her Red."

They continued dancing after he was finished. Both just happy to be with the other. He began to slowly stroke her hair.

"I love you . . . Red."

this was my first MSCL fic so please let me hear what your thinking : )


End file.
